The present disclosure generally relates to millimeter-wave and microwave communications and, more particularly, to power combining for solid state power amplifiers implemented with monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) technology.
Commercial and military satellite communication systems may look to achieve higher signal capacities by employing complex modulation schemes in channels that are closely spaced in frequency. Nonlinearities in the wireless communication links, particularly power amplifiers, can cause spectral re-growth, wherein extraneous power from one channel interferes with signals from adjacent channels. Adjacent channel interference adversely affects communication data rates and reliability.
Thus, there is a need in the art for technology to minimize adjacent channel interference while increasing overall transmission power in the design and implementation of millimeter wave broadband power amplifiers.